Tierra 2
by GiselleHlv
Summary: Tipo: Swanqueen Resumen: Para los que os guste el tema del multiverso y/o veáis la serie Flash, la tierra que conocemos no es la única que existe, tierra 1 digamos que es la trama que conocemos de OUAT, sin embargo en esta historia hay más tierras, con sus respectivos dobles. Emma y Regina tienen que visitar otra tierra. Iba a ser un one shot pero se me alargó un poco.
1. Chapter 1

Título: **Tierra 2 Capítulo 1**

Tipo: **Swanqueen**

Resumen: Para los que os guste el tema del multiverso y/o veáis la serie Flash, la tierra que conocemos no es la única que existe, tierra 1 digamos que es la "nuestra", la trama que conocemos de OUAT, sin embargo en esta historia hay más tierras, con sus respectivos dobles. Emma y Regina tienen que visitar otra tierra de las suyas.

NOTA: Iba a ser un one shot pero se me estaba haciendo largo, así que serán dos capítulos. ;)

* * *

Un día normal para los habitantes de Storybrooke era algo desconocido, ya apenas recordaban no tener problemas. Cuando no era un ser del inframundo era una maldición sorpresa o una bruja loca, en este caso se trataba de la pérdida de memoria, memoria selectiva, Emma Swan y Regina Mills tenían sus recuerdos borrados, especialmente los hacía cuarenta y ocho horas, cuando en la cripta de la alcaldesa, durante el eclipse de luna que ensombreció la localidad a mitad del día alguien se había presentado ante ellas. ¿Qué había pasado entonces?.

Tras los consejos de los Charming y del señor Gold, aun estaban más perdidas, fueron los consejos de Bella los que las habían llevado a la biblioteca municipal. Por alguna razón aquello había sucedido y debían averiguar el motivo.

 **Biblioteca municipal**

-Estoy cansada-, dijo Emma cerrando un libro mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre su brazo. A su lado una torre de libros ya revisados.

-Te quedarás dormida así, ¿quieres irte a casa?-, le sugirió Regina desde el otro lado de la mesa, comprensiva. Emma abrió uno de sus ojos, Regina le sonrió.

-No te preocupes por mí-, la rubia recuperó su postura bostezando. Observó los quehaceres de la morena mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en su rostro -¿Ves algo interesante en ese libro?-, asomó parte del rostro entre sus dedos, sus ojos azul claro la miraban con esperanza y cansancio.

-Es tan solo otro libro más de seres extraños, desconocidos para mí, ¿sabías que el grifo tiene su origen en…

-Sí, en la mitología de Oriente medio-, dijo aburrida la rubia, ella había ojeado como tres libros del mismo tema. -¿No tienes ningún hechizo que…

pom pom

Un sonido se escuchó al fondo de uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca, las chicas se miraron, y en alerta se acercaron hacia donde había provenido, en mitad del pasillo vieron un libro de cubierta verde desgastado tirado en el suelo. Ojearon a su alrededor esperando tener compañía pero esto no sucedió. Estaban solas.

La morena se puso en cuclillas y recogió el libro, en su portada se veía la silueta de una persona sin detalles, en color blanco y sucesivas personas idénticas a ella a cada cual más transparente. La sheriff se acercó a observarlo por encima del hombro de la alcaldesa, -¿alguien nos envía una señal?-, esbozó un gesto de intriga; la morena no pudo esperar a abrirlo mientras se ponía en pie y empezar a leerlo en silencio dejando a su amiga en suspense, le gustaba ese juego de superioridad e inocencia, con ella todo era más divertido.

-Según este libro-, carraspeó, -nuestro aquí y ahora no es algo único.

La ceja de Emma llegó a límites insospechados mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura.

-Y eso significa que…

-Que hay realidades alternativas, y que la nuestra sólo es una de ellas. Esta página habla de tierra 2, tierra 3 y así sucesivas hasta tierra 21, conocidas.-, comentó mientras paseaba el dedo índice por ambas páginas.

-¿Conocidas por quién?.-, la rubia trató de asomarse al libro pero Regina se giró, de espaldas sonrió.

-Alejandro Chionetti, el autor de este libro. Según él-, Emma la cortó y le arrebató el libro de la manos a Regina que falsamente enfurruñada se cruzó de brazos y le dio paso a que siguiera leyendo, pero ante el silencio de Emma ésta la ayudó, -cuarta línea-. Emma irguió el rostro, su mirada era segura, sentía que ahora ella tenía el poder, otro juego al que le gustaba jugar, -nuestra Tierra es Tierra 1, el origen, dimensiones paralelas viven a partir de la nuestra, serán otros paisajes, otras personas, aunque las mismas son.-, Emma frunció el ceño ante sus propias palabras. –No entiendo…

-A ver si adivino-, Mills se giró y se observó sus manos para comenzar a caminar alrededor de ella, Emma tamborileaba con el pie nerviosa, -lo que dice en ese libro es que … tenemos dobles en otras tierras.

-¿Dobles?, pero con dobles te refieres a …-, Emma se detuvo para seguir leyendo, -a ver, aquí dice que todos tenemos otros "nosotros" en esos mundos, son dobles físicos y en su oquedad psíquicos, - recitó una frase-, "en todas las tierras estamos pero diferentes somos, y como tal, nos enlazamos, sentimos y a veces hasta recordamos"

-Definitivamente tenemos que dar con nuestras dobles. Si dicen que estamos enlazadas quizás ellas puedan recordar lo que nosotras no. ¿Es muy descabellado?.

-Puede, pero me tienta eso de visitar otra tierra.

-¿Y cómo piensas ir a otra tierra?.

-¿Un portal?-, sugirió la morena.

El libro cayó al suelo de las manos de Emma, como si tuviese en brazos a un perrito que prefería correr por el suelo, éste comenzó a pasar sus páginas rápidamente. Las chicas se pusieron en cuclillas y notaron el aire agitar sus melenas. Una de las páginas hizo detenerse el movimiento de las demás y como un proyector una imagen circular y distorsionada se dibujó en el aire frente a ellas. En la página que lo proyectaba se podía leer "Viaje a tierra 2".

Las brujas se miraron confusas.

-¿Ya?. ¿Aquí está?, ¿nos… nos vamos ya?-, Emma tenía miedo, le gustaba planificar las cosas con tiempo, los pros y los contras, los planes B y la vuelta a casa, y de repente tenía ante sí una puerta a otro mundo.

-¿Por qué no?-, Regina sonrió. –A veces hay que hacer temeridades como estas para vivir una buena aventura Emma, y no sé tú, pero necesito aire de otra tierra-.

-ahora que lo dices la verdad es que yo también.-, dijo la sheriff por lo bajo, recordando que hacía tan solo tres meses había dejado a Killian Hook, y en el fondo hasta se arrepentía, pero de no haberlo hecho antes, ahora se sentía libre pero sin la sensación de aprovechar su vida todo lo que podía, era una sensación extraña, y esa oportunidad de poder ver otro mundo, a su otra yo, cómo hubiese podido ser su vida, la tentaba.

-De acuerdo, vamos allá-.

Extendió la mano hacia el portal pero Regina la agarró, -dame un segundo-, se levantó y apuntó algo en un post-it, lo colocó junto al libro, bajo un pisa papeles con forma de diosa de la fertilidad. Emma la interrogó con la mirada. –No está mal decirle a nuestra familia hacia donde vamos, si pasa algo, ellos nos ayudarán.

Sonrió.

-Aunque tengo una duda sobre…

Para ese momento Regina ya la había arrastrado al portal, una luz celeste las envolvió y aparecieron en un callejón mugriento y con dos chavales trapicheando con droga al otro lado.

-Vaya, ¿esto es…

Regina observaba lo que se veía al final de la calle, omitiendo a los drogadictos.

-Vamos a salir de aquí-, le dijo agarrándola de la muñeca.

La calle estaba llena de gente, con bolsas en las manos. Tiendas y puestos ambulantes adornaban una de las calles peatonales más conocidas de esa tierra.

-¿Puedo preguntarte cómo piensas localizar a tu doble?-, le preguntó Regina a Emma observando a una chica rubia, con un gorro al estilo Emma cruzar la calle.

-Seguiré mi instinto.

-Tú siempre tan misteriosa, Swan.

La rubia le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Nos vemos en cinco horas aquí?-, dijo la morena.

-De acuerdo-, Emma miró su reloj de muñeca mientras se marchaba. -Ah-, se giró hacia ella, -¿cómo hacemos para que no nos reconozcan?, ¿no será mejor que yo te busque a ti y tú a mí?.

-No, ¿no notas la energía?, yo siento que ella me está llamando, no sé explicarlo, y por lo referente a que no nos reconozcan…, sé de un hechizo de confusión que una vez hice para que tu madre no me reconociera, fue en el Bosque Encantado.

Emma alzó las cejas, tú y tu oscuro pasado.

Regina se rió. De acuerdo, ¿a quién quieres parecerte?.

Una chica pelirroja alzó la voz al teléfono al tiempo que golpeaba una farola con sus manos, parecía enfadada.

-A ella mismo.

-¿En serio?-, Regina sonrió. La chica vestía casual, con vaqueros y camisa de cuadros y su pelirrojo se semi escondía bajo una boina.

-Ven.

Se escondieron tras un arbusto decorativo.

-Hecho.

-¿Ya?.

Obviamente Regina la veía igual, ese hechizo permitía ser visto por quien se deseara.

-Mírate en el escaparate, yo te veo igual.

Emma se analizó en lo poco que se veía de aquel cristal con carteles de "Rebajas".

-Me veo bien. ¿Entonces tú me seguirás viendo igual?.

-Ajam. Bien, y ahora, tú, elige.

Ambas desviaron su mirada hacia la calle.

Cruzando por donde no debía una chica morena con flequillo y mucha prisa por coger un taxi.

-Me gusta-, dijo Emma, -para ti.

-Muy bien-, la observó y cerró los ojos.

-Hecho.

Ahora fue ella quien se miró al escaparate y sonrió.

-Bien. Recuerda cambiar un poco la voz.

Asintió.

En ese momento se separaron tras desearse suerte. Por un lado estaban nerviosas por lo que podrían encontrarse, por el otro, les apenaban tener que separarse, pero sabían que sólo así avanzarían más. Y de no haber resultados ese día, lo intentaría mañana.

La rubia, ahora pelirroja a los ojos de todo cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. La sensación de atracción se acrecentaba cuando miraba hacia el oeste.

" _Vamos allá",_ pensó.

A cada paso era como si la estuvieran tirando de una enorme soga por la cintura, desde el ombligo. Anduvo sin saber hacia donde una calle, tras otra, tras otra, preguntándose si sabría volver luego.  
El imán era insostenible justo delante de un local de tatuajes.

" _¿Aquí_?", se cuestionó.

Estuvo varios minutos observando su rostro embobada, pensando qué habría dentro, o si estaba equivocada. Hasta que se atrevió a pasar. Una campanita antigua sonó.

-Buenos días-, saludó Emma.

-Un momento-, contestó una chica rubia de cabello semi rapado por un lateral y cuerpo tatuado, no le vio la cara, pues estaba reponiendo un líquido oscuro de un botecito de cristal a otro. Un flashback le hizo recordar a Emma cuando Regina intentaba hacer una poción para recordar la memoria. Sonrió. Fueron buenos momentos, y recordó que esa poción no había funcionado, como les sucedió esta vez, ni pociones ni conjuros para recordar, un libro, un portal y otra tierra.

-¿Necesitas ver el catálogo de tatuajes o tiene claro lo que te quieres hacer?.

Emma paseó su mirada por las fotos de tatuajes colgadas en la pared, ocupaban casi todo ella. Algunos le parecían originales, otros jamás se los haría.

-Yo…

-Bien, ya estoy-, la chica rubia alzó la vista y sonrió.

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron de par en par paralizándose, ante ella se tenía a sí misma, a su doble, la Emma de Tierra 2. _"Así que en otra tierra soy una tatuadora"_ , pensó analizando la situación. No esperaba encontrarla tan fácilmente, de hecho esperaba que quien fuera quien estaba ahí dentro le dijese que esa chica no estaba, que era una clienta o que había entrado a vender seguros.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué me aconsejarías?.

-Todo depende de lo que quieras hacerte, el tamaño y en qué parte del cuerpo.

Eso se le salía un poco de sus planes, pero si quería entablar relación con ella tenía que investigar.

-En la espalda, un cisne.

La tatuadota no reaccionó, no dijo nada al respecto, ¿será que su nombre allí no era Emma Swan? ¿o que le piden cisnes a menudo?.

-Lo del cisne es por mi apellido. Swan.

Emma de Tierra 2 alzó la vista, -vaya, compartes mi mismo apellido, je-, sonrió cortamente.

" _Bingo"_ , pensó.

-Bien, ¿en color o negro?.-, se giró para abrir un cajón. Y entonces Emma le vio parte de un tatuaje que sobresalía del cuello de la camiseta negra, parecía una especie de molino de madera que trasladaba ¿coronas?.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por ese tatuaje de la nuca?, lo veo a medias.

-¿Por qué?.

-Me intriga.

Emma de Tierra 2 se miró en un pequeño espejo con forma de luna menguante que tenía frente a sus ojos, era reacia a contar su vida a desconocidos, pero esa chica pelirroja le daba buenas vibraciones, y sinceramente, no tenía amigas.

-Es un molino.

-¿Un molino?.

-Sí, traslada coronas. Bueno, tienes que decidirte ya, que cierro en una hora. _"Molino, coronas. ¿Para qué se tatuaría … acaso conocía a Regina?_ ", analizó la sheriff.

-Ya, lo siento, pero ¿puedo saber el significado si no es mucho preguntar?.

-Sí, es mucho preguntar.

Los vaqueros eran sueltos y dejaban ver en las lumbares más tatuajes, de símbolos celtas y rock. Su brazo derecho estaba cubierto por una serpiente azteca y el izquierdo tenía dibujadas manos agarrándola.

-Va a ser en negro, quiero que sea del tamaño de mi dedo meñique. ¿Lo ves?.

-Sí, de acuerdo, tengo varios diseños. Le abrió un pequeño libro. Con la nunca descubierta pudo ver el tatuaje completo, parecía que en la base del molino había unas iniciales AILY.

-Lo del molino es por mi pareja.-, se sinceró inesperadamente la tatuadora. -Molino es Mill en inglés. Y la corona, … bueno, su nombre significaba reina, y de hecho para mí lo era.

-Hablas en pasado.- puntualizó Swan mientras señalaba el cisne que más le gustó de aquel catálogo y pensaba en si al final se lo iba a hacer, por la causa.

-Sí, ella murió hace un año.

-Oh.

No se lo esperaba, definitivamente no se esperaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en esa tierra, de apariencia normal, donde una doble de ella salía con una doble de Regina, que encima había muerto hacía un año; qué jarro de agua fría le había caído.

Definitivamente iba a hacerse ese tatuaje, eso pensaba. La Emma de Tierra 2 estaba muy callada, mientras preparaba la máquina de tatuar, a voz de pronto preguntó algo inquieta.

-¿Tú quién eres?, porque no es normal que te intereses tanto en ese tatuaje, nadie me ha preguntado por él, nadie salvo tú.

-Solo tenía curiosidad.

Emma de Tierra 2 se estaba poniendo nuevamente su barrera anti posibles amistades, desde la muerte de su pareja su mundo se había caído y no tenía ganas de conocer a nadie, ni entablar conversaciones importantes.

 **¡Continuará!**

Tengo dos páginas más escritas, en cuanto pueda voy avanzando y lo termino, ;P


	2. Chapter 2

Título: **Tierra 2 Capítulo 2**

Tipo: **Swanqueen**

* * *

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas en esto?-, le preguntó la sheriff a su doble.

-Ya ni me acuerdo-, el sonido de la máquina al activarse puso nerviosa a Emma. Fueron unos segundos, pues solo la estaba limpiando.

La tatuadota hizo un calco del dibujo que colocó sobre la piel limpia de Emma.

-Ahora estate quieta.

-¿Ahí te parece bien?- le dio un espejo de puño largo para observarse el omoplato.

-Sí.

Cohibida sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero por dentro deseaba saber más sobre aquella Regina a la que su otra yo llevaba tatuada.

Fue sin embargo la Emma de Tierra 2 quien volvió a sacar el tema.

-Esos hijos de puta,,,-, Emma abrió los ojos sorprendida, -ellos…-, la artista se mordió el labio. Su mano le temblaba.

-¿Estás bien?.

La chica respiró hondo, bebió un trago de agua de una botella con la etiqueta descolorida y contestó, -olvídalo, has venido a hacerte un tatuaje y un tatuaje te vas a llevar.

Fue irónico todo.

Pasó media hora de dolor, punzadas, y olor a tinta caliente. Y ya estaba, lo tenía, un tatuaje, hecho por ella misma. Se sentía extraña. Tras taparlo con una gasa y darle la lección de turno de cómo cuidarse la piel le cobró. Emma suspiró al venírsele la idea de que en esa tierra no se usase el dólar. Pero salió bien.

Cuando fue a salir quedándosele la espina clavada aquella tatuadota le hizo una pregunta: -¿Quieres saber qué pasó?, ya que eres tan curiosa.- Fue con retintín pero había algo más. Su aspecto era duro pero su mirada suplicaba que aceptara.

-Claro, sólo es que no quería incordiar más de lo que he hecho-, apretó los labios ocultando una sonrisa.

-Yo la quería, ¿sabes?, ella era la mejor del mundo. Me hacía reír, me escuchaba, me despertaba asustándome a veces, luego yo se lo devolvía al día siguiente y se enfadaba. Sabía que era de mentira, pero fingíamos que no nos hablábamos, y luego nos dejábamos notitas por la casa.  
La chica se emocionó recordando esos momentos.

Emma no supo qué decir, era su otra yo, era como si parte de ella estuviese llorando la muerte de otra Regina.

-Cuéntamelo, ¿Cómo pasó todo?, ¿Qué le hicieron?.

La tatuadora se sentó en un taburete.

-Todo vino tres semanas antes a su muerte, nos habíamos presentado a un concurso de tatuajes, yo tatuaba y ella era mi lienzo, siempre lo era y a veces dudaba si tendría aun sitio para tatuarla.- Se rió por primera vez.- bueno, pues todo apuntaba a que íbamos a ganar, aunque había otro tío, un gordo seboso con bigote repeinado que tenía un local en una zona cara de la ciudad, que me la tenía jurada. Odiaba a las mujeres, y viendo que estábamos en la final junto a ellos me tenía entre ceja y ceja. El día de la prueba final él y sus camaradas hicieron trampas, no sé cómo se colaron en mi cuarto, el que nos tenían reservado para prepararnos para el concurso y me manipuló mi máquina, me cambió las tintas y retocó malamente mis diseños.

Emma se había apoyado en la pared, -¿quieres agua?.-, por primera vez su otra yo se había preocupado por ella.

-No, gracias. Continúa.

-Ese gilipollas creía que iba a ganar, se lo tenía tan creído que ya lo iba proclamando por ahí, lo que no se esperaba es que al final ganase yo. El jurado se coscó de lo que había pasado y aun así mi tatuaje les gustó más.

-Y entonces se vengaron.-, llegó a la conclusión la sheriff.

-Sí… Al día siguiente, mi Gina no llegó a casa.-, su mirada estaba perdida en sus recuerdos. -Pasaron horas y llamé incluso a la policía, pero le restaron importancia porque era mayor de edad y no habían pasado las 48 puñeteras horas.-, la rubia tragó saliva al imaginarse esa desesperación.

-A la mañana siguiente, cuando vine a abrir la tienda vi a mucha gente de pie en la puerta de mi local, haciendo un corro.- se levantó y apoyó una mano en la pared, dándole la espalda. -Me asomé esperando lo peor, y all… allí estaba ella-, rompió a llorar rota. –¡Esos mierdas se la habían llevado y la habían violado hasta matarla!, ¡hijos de la grandísima puta!.

La sheriff sintió una punzada en su interior al imaginarse vivir eso, el dolor, la ira, las ganas de ser oscura y vengarse. –Mi niña, tirada en la calle, con la ropa rasgada, envuelta en sangre y…-, Emma de Tierra 2 tuvo que sentarse.

-Vete, por favor, necesito estar sola.-, no la miró.

Emma tragó saliva de nuevo, con el corazón en un puño. –Lo siento, de verdad. Lo siento-, titubeó, y salió del local secándose las lágrimas que estaba aguantando.

Ya era de noche y la calle estaba más vacía. Se preguntó donde estaría Regina; y un miedo se despertó en ella al mirar su reloj y darse cuenta de que habían pasado seis horas, ¡llegaba tarde y era de noche!, pensar en que le podría haber pasado algo malo como su otra yo, tantas horas sin saber de ella y en un lugar desconocido. ¿Cómo podía haberla dejado sola?.

Corrió a buscarla y se asustó al no verla donde habían quedado, gritó su nombre y anduvo sus pasos atrás con la esperanza de verla en alguno de los bares por los que había cogido. Aquella calle tan abarrotada de gente con bolsas ahora solo tenía unas pocas mesas en alguna esquina mientras de fondo los sonidos de rejas de locales cerrándose daban por sentado el día.

Salió de un bar que olía a polvo y billar y recorrió la avenida tragando saliva, nombrándola por dentro.

-¿Has tenido éxito?.-, a voz de pronto la voz de Regina apareció tras ella. Emma se giró asustada y se alivió al ver a su amiga sana y salva frente a ella, y como instinto se lanzó a abrazarla, estaba bien, ella estaba bien. La morena no se lo esperó, pero no dudó en acogerla, ambas necesitaban algo así, y de hace mucho. Era de noche y estaban solas en un lugar extraño.

-Me alegra verte, que estés bien.-, la miró a los ojos, solo veía su brillo en aquella calle de farolas anaranjadas. Emma se separó de ella. –Perdona, me entretuve.

-No te preocupes-, Regina le apretó el hombro, Emma se quejó.

-¿Y eso?.

-Ehm…-, se abrió la chaqueta y le enseñó parte del hombro desnudo que llevaba cubierto con una gasa.

-¿Qué me he perdido?.

-Es una larga historia.-, le dijo caminando calle abajo, inconscientemente hacia el local de tatuajes.

-Más larga que la mía seguro-, Regina bajó la mirada. –No, no la he encontrado. Esa sensación lejana que me atraía me llevó a un río que estaba como a hora andando, llegué a pensar que encontraría a mi doble trabajando en un barco o algo-, se rió desanimada, reconocía que la hacía ilusión ver a su otra yo y ahora sentía que nunca lo sabría. Continuaron caminando.

-No vas a encontrarla Regina.

La morena la escudriñó con la mirada. -¿Por qué?.-, se detuvo.

-Porque está muerta.

-¿Qué?.-, Regina miró al frente, -ah…bien-, decepción en su mirada, siguió caminando para evitar que Emma viese su cara pero de repente le vino una duda.

-Pero bueno, ¿tú cómo lo sabes?.

-Porque he conocido a su novia.

-¿Su novia?-, la agarró del brazo y en silencio llegaron a la calle del local. Su mirada paseó hasta detenerse en la puerta de la tienda de tatuajes, era el único local iluminado y con la reja semi subida.

-¿Su novia trabaja ahí?.

Se acercaron a paso ligero para esconderse tras un coche al otro lado de la calle, ya que la reja se estaba subiendo. Por la puerta salió la doble de Emma, que bajó la cortina metálica y cerró el candado.

-¿Es ella?.

Estaba de espaldas.

-Sí…

Emma de tierra 2 se giró para cruzar la calle y acabó pasando cerca de ellas, entonces Regina se percató de lo idéntica que era a…

-¡Emma!, ¿ésa, ésa es tu doble?-, Regina abrió la boca sorprendida, eso no se lo esperaba, -quiero decir, ¿tu doble y la mía eran…?.

-Así es.

Regina suspiró asimilándolo todo. Emma la miró casi tímida.

-¿Y has conseguido tus recuerdos al menos?, ya que los míos…

-No, me quedé tan obnubilada con lo que te… bueno, con lo que le pasó a tu otra tú que …

-¿Con mi, su muerte?, ¿no fue natural?, ¿un accidente?, ¿una enfermedad?.

Emma negó con la cabeza.

-Déjame contarte. Pero déjame hacerlo bajo algún techo- miró su reloj. -¿Buscamos un hotel o algo para pasar la noche?.

Regina asintió, y le comentó que en su poca interesante aventura había visto un hotel tranquilo que le había gustado.

Cuando llegaron el conserje las saludó somnoliento y se disculpó a posteriori, -me sientan muy mal los resfriados.

-¿Queréis una habitación?, ¿dos?.

Dilema, dilema grande, algo que ni habían pensando, sin embargo Regina parecía querer mantener las distancias. –Dos, por favor, pero que estén en la misma planta.

-Por supuesto, están juntas, tomad, la 012 y la 013.

Pero justo antes de aceptarlas alguien apareció tras ellas, -no, esperad.

Emma de Tierra 2 increpó. Las había seguido, o más bien, a la pelirroja a la que había tatuado, había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar, y no tuvo reparos en seguir sus pasos.

-¿Swan?-, dijo nuestra Emma. -¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Mejor dicho, ¿qué haces tú aquí?, ¿acaso eres turista?.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

La rubia de tierra dos miró a Emma, la alcaldesa obviamente seguía ofuscada con su hechizo, y su aspecto era el de otra mujer -Chica, quiero hablar contigo de nuevo. ¿Te.., os hace una copa?-, miró a Regina. –En mi casa, no estoy para fiestas.

Regina observó de cerca a aquella chica que era igual a su amiga, y sintió algún tipo de atracción hacia ella, serían los tatuajes que sobre salían por su yugular o esos vaqueros bajos, su peinado a un lado, semi rapado, ese pendiente en la oreja, parte del ombligo que se divisaba… _"¿Qué haces?",_ se increpó hacia sus adentros la morena.

-De acuerdo-, contestó la alcaldesa. -Por cierto me llamo Re…- _"Mierda"_ , pensó Regina, –me llamo Renata.

La mirada de la sheriff fue para enmarcarla, _"¿Renata?, ¿en serio Regina?, ¿Renata? ¿no se te podía haber ocurrido otra cosa? ¿Renata?"_ , pensó Emma aguantándose la risa.

-Te llamas como una perra que tuve cuando era pequeña.

" _Ea",_ Emma tuvo que girarse para taparse la boca. Surrealista. Ahora era la mirada de Regina la que merecía ser retratada.

-Encantada… Renata, yo soy Emma.

La morena, con su aspecto prestado a vistas de todos sonrió forzadamente.

-Ehmm, lo siento-, Regina y Emma se despidieron del conserje que rompió la hoja de reserva de las habitaciones y se fue a dormir de nuevo.

-¿Habéis comido algo?.

Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco, y no tengo hambre, pero o como o me va a bajar el azúcar, no tengo nada en casa, vamos a pasarnos por un sitio a comprar algo, ¿vale?.

Ambas aceptaron.

La Emma de Tierra 2 notaba algo raro en ellas. Esta versión de la rubia no usaba escarabajo amarillo pero sí un Mercedes antiguo de clase media, era gris tirando a marrón, un color aun más extraño de noche. En el espejo retrovisor colgaba una calavera con gotas de sangre como lágrimas y en un lateral podía leer RM. _"Tiene que ser un regalo de ella",_ Emma llegó a la conclusión, ella iba sentada delante y Regina detrás.

 **Continuará!**

Ea, imposible, yo jamás haré un one shot, jajaja tiene que ser con algo muy pequeño porque si no me explayo, ¡y sorry por tardar! Esta semana ha sido mortal en el trabajo y no tenía cabeza para nada, jaja. Espero que os haya gustado. Seguiré escribiendo un poco del siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

Título: **Tierra 2 Capítulo 3**

Tipo: **Swanqueen**

* * *

El trayecto fue en silencio con las interferencias de la radio medio rota del coche, cruzando a través de alguna calle con mala pinta, y con saludo suelto a un chico rapero y sus amigos. A los minutos Emma de Tierra 2 detuvo el coche, -aquí es.

Entraron a lo que parecía una tienducha de mala muerte de 24 horas, la joven saludó al cajero, un hombre de color con pelo rizado y collares dorados y éste le dijo algo al oído a lo que ella negó con gesto de horror. La chica desapareció tras una de las calles y volvió con un paquete de patatas sabor "Tierras del oeste". La morena frunció el ceño, la chica sonreía. –Échame cuenta, están estupendas. Siempre que te guste el picante, ¿te gusta?. - La morena miró a la rubia. –Probémoslas.

Sonrieron, -¿qué más hay por aquí?.

La rubia las hizo acompañarlas a uno de los cinco frigoríficos, con, inesperadamente, comida con buena pinta y calidad. -¿Eso son rollitos de primavera?, ¡me encantan, hace años que no los pruebo!-, la sheriff parecía emocionarse. La morena cogió por su cuenta una tableta de chocolate negro. –¿Qué?, negro es más sano.

-¿Eso es lo que vas a cenar?-, le preguntó la tatuadora bromeando.

La morena la miró con intensidad, -es para el postre, para lo otro… confiaré en ti, cógeme algo bueno, yo pago.

Se giró a observar una hilera de gafas de sol colgadas sobre un soporte. Entonces la joven miró a Regina de arriba a abajo, le estaba cayendo bien, le recordaba a su ex pareja. Decidió no pensar en ella y pensar en comida. Tras pelearse por ver quien pagaba y sonreírle de nuevo a Regina, ante la mirada seria de Emma, volvieron al coche dirección a su casa.

Al contrario de lo que pensaron, su casa era un ático con bonitas vistas, ascensor, y puertas arregladas, era de alquiler, pero llevaban años allí así que básicamente era propia.

-Vaya, es preciosa.

Las paredes estaban adornadas algunas con enormes y atrayentes grafitis firmados por un tal Man o matic, y alguno hecho hasta por ella misma.

En el salón resaltaba uno, enmarcado, de dos chicas de espalda mirando un horizonte atardeciendo, abajo las huellas de las manos de ella y de su Regina, y sus firmas.

-Es precioso éste-, la sheriff lo señaló.

La dueña de la casa se giró, -Sí…-, no apuntó nada más y fue a la cocina a dejar la mini compra. Recordaba el día en el que lo hicieron, y cómo arrugaron el papel de la adopción de aquel niño, por alguna razón se las habían denegado, su derecho a ser mamás se había venido abajo y eso las martilleó mucho tiempo. Ese chico se llamaba Henry y había tenido una familia horrible, ellas podían haberle dado el amor que él necesitaba pero en fin, se veía que allí era necesario una mamá y un papá o aquello no era familia…

-¿Qué queréis de beber?, tengo ron añejo, cerveza Murphy, Cocacola y …

-Yo agua, de momento-, dijo Emma.

-Ponme esa Murphy que tienes, nunca la he probado.

-Te encantará, es una cerveza tostada.

" _¿Por qué me siento tan incómoda cuando hablan entre ellas?"_ , se preguntó Emma, le daba hasta coraje, se sentía desplazada, hasta fuera de lugar. ¡Pero era ella misma!, ¡su otra yo!, no podía sentirse desplazada, salvo que lo que pasase fuese otra cosa.

-Vamos a ver-, Emma de Tierra 2 se sentó en uno de los sofás negros que tenía y se dirigió a su otra yo, aunque para ella era una chica misteriosa, pelirroja, de rasgos atrayentes. -Os he traído aquí porque, bueno, chica, ¿por qué estabas interesada en saber de mi vida?, ¿me conoces de mis tatuajes y por eso ese interés?. Para empezar no sé ni tu nombre, sabes cosas de mi vida y no sé cómo te llamas.

-Bueno, yo, …

Emma pidió con su mirada una ayuda a Regina.

-Podemos explicártelo.

Milagrosamente sonó el teléfono fijo de la casa, y la tatuadora se levantó hacia la cocina, que era donde tenía uno de los terminales.

Regina se sentó cerca de Emma y le susurró.

-Emma, ¿cómo le has dicho que te llamas?

-No le he dicho cómo me llamo, sabe que me apellido como ella, Swan.

-¿En serio?, he estado a punto de llamarte por tu nombre, y eso sería demasiado sospechoso, dos Emma Swans…

-Pues ahora me toca bautizarme a mí.

-Serás Eloisa.

-¿Eloisa?, ¿por qué?.

-Porque yo soy Renata, su perra, y he visto que tiene una foto de ella con una gata que se llama Eloisa, o eso ponía en el marco.

-Regina, … eso sí que es sospechoso.

-Vamos, por favor, solo quiero reírme un poco.

-¿La Murphy ésa tiene muchos grados?

-Emma, eres muy poco divertida.

-¿Quieres divertirte?, bien.

La tatuadora colgó el teléfono.

-Emma.-, llamó a la anfitriona de la casa.

La joven se asomó desde la cocina con una de las copas aun vacías en la mano. –Iba a prepararos…

-¿Quieres saber dónde estudió Reg… Renata?, explícaselo, era un colegio chulísimo.

Regina la miró con ira. "Te odio", dijeron sus labios en silencio.

Emma le guiñó un ojo, a ver cómo se le daba la improvisación.

-Ahora voy, déjame terminar esto.

La rubia no había olvidado el tema que dejó sin zanjar, su intriga por saber quien era esa chica y su nombre.

-De acuerdo-, dejó las bebidas en la mesa, -pero antes que nada…

-Me llamo Eloisa-, la interrumpió Emma.

-¿Eloisa?, ¿de verdad?.

La sheriff asintió.

-Qué casualidad, yo tenía una gata que se llamaba así.

La joven miró a ambas pseudos desconocidas intercalándolas la una con la otra.

-Bueno, y a la pregunta que te hecho ya varias veces…

-Porque una amiga me dijo que eras una gran profesional y que tenías una vida interesante.

-Así que interesante, …-, la tatuadora negó con la cabeza, -no, no demasiado la verdad, alguna aventura que si me seguís cayendo bien y tras un par de copas os contaré, pero poco más… Hablando de, ¿dónde estudiaste?-, miró a Regina.

La morena suspiró, deseaba que lo hubiese olvidado. A ver qué le contaba, pues en el bosque encantado no había universidades y lo de Storybrooke era fruto de una maldición así que …

-Emm, Eloisa exagera, no era tan interesante, simplemente los profesores eran algo raritos-, cruzó sus manos y se frotó los dedos.

-No creo que sean más raros que los que yo tuve en el instituto, estaba la profesora de inglés que se mordía las uñas postizas, la de ciencias naturales que usaba la hora de clase para contarte cómo había dado a luz y se le había quedado la placenta dentro o el profesor de dibujo que las pasaba haciendo caricaturas de los alumnos-, se detuvo, -ése me caía bien.

-Lo siento, no llegaban a tu nivel, unos llegaban tarde y otros ni se presentaban, poco más. La profesora de música tocaba el piano y nos hacía cantar y a la de matemáticas no había quien la entendiera hablando, eso es todo.

Le dio un codazo a Emma.

-¿Recuerdas que antes me la juraste?, ahora te vas a enterar…-, le dijo al oído aprovechando que Emma de Tierra 2 se había girado para coger hielo. -Eloisa Swan, hablemos de parejas, ¿sabes que Eloisa salió con un hombre con una sola mano?.-, la miró, -ea, ahora invéntate una excusa.

Regina se echó hacia atrás en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Mientras Emma se enderezaba en el sofá apoyó su mano en la pierna de Regina, solo por el hecho de darle un pellizco.

-¡Auchh!

Ambas la miraron, una sorprendida, la otra fingiendo estarlo,

-¿Qué te pasa Renata?.

Negó con la cabeza, -no, nada, una pequeña punzada en la pierna, solo eso.

Sonrió falsamente. La tatuadora asintió con la mirada y miró a Emma extrañada.

-Así que saliste con un manco.

Regina se aguantó la risa, recordó cuando lo llamaba "prodigioso manco". -¿Y cómo se portaba en la cama?, porque …-, la tatuadora se burló levemente. –Vamos, es sólo por curiosidad, que lo mismo era un crack el chaval. Ahí me callo.

Regina la miró con desprecio en su rostro, no hacia ella, sino al imaginarse a Hook en pleno tema y con Emma, era algo que no sólo nunca había imaginado, si no que no quería hacerlo. Le daba repelús.

La conversación fue alargándose y Emma se volvió a vengar nombrando a Daniel, a lo que Regina tuvo que inventarse que era mecánico y que murió en un accidente de moto.

La joven fue al baño y las chgicas aprovecharon para hablar de otros temas más importantes, no sin antes regañarse la una a la otra por las prácticas de improvisación teatral.

-Lo importante es lo importante ahora Regina, ¿cómo tratamos de obtener los recuerdos?.

-En el libro leí que sólo hacía falta una gota de sangre de cada persona misma, de esta forma se crea una unión en la que puedes compartir tus memorias con tu doble y ella contigo, es como una conversación entre ambas, aunque en este caso nos conviene que sea en una dirección, la de ella.

-Una gota de sangre, si… es algo fácil de conseguir.- dijo la sheriff con ironía.

Ambas observaron el alrededor buscando algo… ¿Qué corte?, ¿Qué se clave?, que horror, no querían hacerle daño. Quizás debían de contarle toda la verdad.

-Piensas lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad?.-, concluyó la rubia.

-Sí, sólo si le decimos quienes somos y para qué hemos venido podremos obtener de forma voluntaria su sangre.

-¿Qué estás pensando?-, le dijo Emma a Regina al verla observando la nada.

-Creo que deberíamos de mostrarnos tal cual somos, sin esta barrera mágica, sin estos rostros prestados.

-¿Pero eres consciente de cómo va a reaccionar ella al verte?, ¿al ver a alguien que es igual a su novia muerta?.

La morena se enderezó.

-De acuerdo, pues muéstrate tú.

Asintió.

Los pasos de la chica se aproximaron al salón, llegaba la hora, había que deshacer ese hechizo.

 **¡Continuará!**

* * *

Es más cortito porque no he tenido tiempo, estos días de semana santa solo han hecho que todo el trabajo se me concentre en tres días y estoy muerta, pero el siguiente está empezado, besicoss y gracias por comentar, a los registrados y a los no registrados! Eso anima más de lo que pensáis, quizás sin comentarios yo no escribiría.


	4. Chapter 4

Título: **Tierra 2 Capítulo 4**

Tipo: **Swanqueen**

* * *

Los pasos de la chica se aproximaron al salón, llegaba la hora, había que deshacer ese hechizo.

-¿Qué os pasa?-, dijo confusa al ver los rostros de ambas mujeres, ahora más serios y nerviosos.

-Tenemos que decirte la verdad.

-Toda la verdad-, enfatizó Regina.

-Sois de la policía, ¿verdad?, ¿aun sospecháis que yo tuve que ver con lo que le pasó a Regina?.

-No, no-, se apresuró a aclarar Emma. –No somos de la policía.

-Y tampoco somos quien te hemos dicho ser, al menos no del todo.

-Por decir la verdad, no somos ni así-, Emma se levantó, -tal cual nos ves-, dio una vuelta.

-No estoy entendiendo nada-, la tatuadora se sentó en el brazo del sofá y cruzó sus piernas.

-Si no sois la policía, ¿quién carajo sois?, ¿debo ponerme en alerta?, ¿vais a robarme o algo peor?.

La morena se levantó tratando de tranquilizarla.

-No somos de esta tierra.

-De esta tierra…-, la joven frunció el ceño, -hablas como si estuviéramos en el oeste, ¿qué te he echado de beber?.

-No estamos bromeando Emma, hemos llegado aquí por un portal.

-Y no hablamos del de abajo-, se adelantó la sheriff. –Esto es algo serio.

-A mí me parece que os estáis quedando conmigo.

La chica se levantó y le dio la espalda. La madre de Henry miró a Regina, que asintió para darle pie, -venimos de Tierra 1, y … yo soy tú en ella-, la voz de Emma sonaba ahora igual a la de su doble, ésta se giró asustada.

-¿Pero, qué, cóm…?-, Emma había deshecho el hechizo y ahora su rostro se presentaba real ante su doble, con la misma ropa que llevaba aquella joven pelirroja recién tatuada.

-Esto no es real-, parpadeó la joven apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá, -he tenido que comer algo que…-

-Emma Swan, me llamo Emma Swan, ése es mi nombre real.

La chica de Tierra 2 se acercó a su doble. Regina se retiró, sentía que ese momento era algo íntimo, entre ellas, dos almas de distintas dimensiones en una sola.

La tatuadora acercó con miedo la palma de su mano a la mejilla de la otra Emma. –Eres real…

-Claro que lo soy-, sonrió escuetamente.

-Entonces, todo ese rollo de mundos paralelos, dimensiones, y que todos tenemos un doble, ¿es real?.

Emma asintió apenada.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿me dices que has venido a través de un portal… mágico?.

Le cogió de las manos, como quien toca por primera vez a un humano. Regina las observó nerviosa, quizás iba a tener que deshacer su hechizo también, y todo sería duro, pero necesitaba quitarse esa máscara.

-Hemos venido.- resaltó que no había sido ella sola.

-¿Tu amiga también?. ¿Pero cómo has cambiado de aspecto?, ¿eres una ilusionista o algo?, ¿me has hipnotizado?.

Emma no pudo evitar reír, -y luego la que interrogaba mucho era yo.

La tatuadora se mordió el labio y se echó hacia atrás la mitad de su corto cabello, su mente le daba vueltas a algo. –Dime una cosa Emma y sé sincera.

Su voz cambió el tono y sus ojos vibraron, Emma se estaba oliendo por dónde iban a ir los tiros, -¿todos tenemos un doble allí?, ¿en tu tierra?.

La chica asintió con los párpados bajos.

-Entonces, allí hay una Regina Mills…

-Así es.

La inquieta joven asintió analizándolo y desvió su mirada hacia la amiga de Emma.

-Dime que no es ella-, su voz se estaba empezando a despedazar. La morena la miró con intensidad y asintió, -sí, soy yo-, pasó la palma de su mano sobre su falso rostro convirtiéndose en ella misma. Inmediatamente la rubia se tapó la boca para no dejar salir un llanto, no podía creérselo, era igual a ella, al amor de su vida, aquel que perdió y se llevó su alma con ella. La mirada de Regina era turbia, nuestra Emma se giró hacia la pared con los brazos cruzados, era muy violento, y demasiado triste.

-Mi… eres como … como ella, mi Regina-, se aproximó a la alcaldesa con la mano temblorosa y las mejillas rojas, su pecho ascendía y descendía agitado, y de sus ojos claros brotaban a cuenta gotas pequeños mares amargos.

Era una situación extraña y particular, el dolor de aquella desconocida era casi propio para la Emma de Tierra 1, que miraba a través de la ventana escuchando de fondo los llantos de su otra yo y escondiendo que ella también estaba emocionada.

-¿Puedo….-, le dijo a la morena acercándose a ella. Le cogió de las manos y las entrelazó a las suyas. –Son idénticas…-, incluso aquella pequeña peca en el meñique lo era, su suavidad, -algo de ti me recordó a ella desde que te conocí.-, dijo retirando sus lágrimas con su antebrazo tatuado.

-Me hubiese gustado conocerla-, habló por primera vez la voz verdadera de Regina.

La rubia parecía maravillada, le colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja y tragó saliva, -¿cómo te hicieron eso?-, se preguntó a sí misma desolada.

-A ser verdad, no sé bien qué le pasó a mi doble-, la tatuadora se separó de ella y se sentó en su sofá con los brazos estirados sobre el respaldo, -no quieras saberlo-, miró a su doble cruzando su pierna sobre su rodilla.

-¿Tú sabes toda la historia?-, le preguntó Regina a la sheriff y ésta asintió lentamente.

-Y no es bonita, en absoluto.

La anfitriona de la casa palpó en el sofá para que se sentara a su lado.

Solo el sentir el cojín hundirse con su cuerpo le causó escalofríos a la chica, era ella, era su querida Regina, sus ojos, sus labios. No tenía sus tatuajes ni su peinado ni si quiera la misma forma de vestir, pero era ella.

Tragó saliva, porque sabía que lo iba a pasar mal al volver a recordarlo todo, sobretodo tan seguido, y empezó.

Pasaron unos minutos y cuando acabó con el – Es por ello que tengo una venganza pendiente-, su rostro mostraba ira.

-Yo me vengaré por ti-, dijo la sheriff con los puños cerrados.

-¡No!-, Regina se interpuso entre ambas, sus ojos mostraban la venganza que deseó hacia Blancanieves años atrás, pero con el añadido de las ganas de hacer verdadero daño, -Yo lo haré-, se puso en pie, -no os manchéis las manos de sangre, yo ya las tengo.

-¿Tú?-, dudó la joven.

-¿Qué da más miedo que alguien que ha vuelto de entre los muertos?.

Extendió las manos a sus costados.

-Tienes razón, ¿y cómo hacemos para que la reconozcan?.

Emma de Tierra 2 cogió una de las fotos que tenía de su pareja, enmarcadas, y se la mostró. –el pelo lo tenía casi igual al tuyo, solo es peinarlo como ella lo llevaba, y los tatuajes te los puedo hacer con henna, se te quitaran en 10 días. El armario con su ropa y sus cosas está intacto.- Agachó la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, vamos a hacerlo. ¿Sabes cómo localizarlos?

-Desgraciadamente sí, … los veo, más a menudo de lo que quisiera, la tienda de tatuajes del hijo de puta ése está junto al almacén donde compro mis tintas.

-Vaya-, Regina sintió esa situación, no sólo tenía que soportar que la justicia no los haya hecho pagar por lo que hicieron, obviamente por los contactos de aquel hombre, sino el tener que verle y sentir que está vivo, que sonríe como si nada hubiese pasado, … debe de ser doloroso a la par que frustrante.

Planearon con sobriedad cómo iba a sorprenderles la morena; el cómo pasaría todo, Regina quiso reservárselo. No obstante, ambas Emmas insistieron en, si no acompañarla, mantenerse cerca por si pasaba algo imprevisto.

El sol empezó a salir y sus ojos a cerrarse.

-Dormid un poco, esta noche pasará lo que llevo mucho tiempo deseando-, dijo Emma de Tierra 2.

-No llegué a conocerla, y lo mismo no estaría de acuerdo con esto, pero esa gentuza no se va a ir de rositas, no hoy.

Durmieron hasta más del medio día, desayunaron lo que sería el almuerzo, y que fue lo sobrante del día anterior, añadiendo alguna pieza de fruta de la nevera y un par de copitas.

-Voy a empezar a tatuarte.

La morena asintió, la rubia le había dejado una camiseta de tirantas interior de su novia, para poder tatuarla mejor.

-¿Cómo llevas el cisne?-, le preguntó a su doble, mientras preparaba las cosas en lo que sería la terraza de su ático, la luz era la idónea en ese momento.

-Me escuece un poco-, dijo retirándose la gasa.

-Se te pasará en unos días, trata que no se te infecte, recuerda la crema que te comenté. Si no la tienes yo te doy un bote.

-Gracias-, sonrió con timidez, le chocaba un poco hablar consigo misma.

La tatuadora se ausentó unos minutos para volver con un bol con la henna. –Por suerte tengo henna ya hecha, la uso para bocetos, porque hacerla lleva 6 horas de reposo y no tenemos ese tiempo, más si quiero que tus tatuajes parezcan reales.

Se puso tras Regina con un aplicador y la foto de la novia, que verdaderamente eran dos, en una estaba de frente tomando un helado y en otra de espalda con el móvil haciéndole una foto, se veían perfectamente los tatuajes, y aunque prácticamente se los sabía de memoria, quería hacer un buen trabajo. La artista comenzó a dibujar sobre la piel de su espalda sus tatuajes. Un gato con ojos de lobo arañando su espalda, y abajo la huella de una serpiente al pasar sobre el charco de sangre que había dejado el gato. Era misterioso pero atrayente. Le llevó un par de horas realizarlo. Era necesario, pues su chica era de ir enseñando ombligo y así la habían visto siempre.

Los brazos tatuados con distintos símbolos, alguna calavera y los dientes de un tiburón que sonríe. Emma Swan miraba a su Regina ser tatuada y le ofrecía gestos de complicidad y tranquilidad. –Van a huir de ti-, le dijo pícara.

-Eso espero-, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. La tatuadora le ordenó que estuviese quieta y Emma se levantó de la silla, para evitar distraerla. Para levantarse se apoyó un segundo en las manos de Regina, ofreciéndole apoyo, se dio la vuelta y se asomó por la terraza. Regina sintió escalofríos.

-Son unas buenas vistas-. El sol se reflejaba en su rubio cabello.

" _Desde luego",_ pensó Regina, observándola, su cuerpo, su piel, toda ella. Vio el reflejo de la otra Emma en la cristalera que tenía al lado, eran tan iguales y tan diferentes por dentro… sus vidas habían sido distintas y su historia, pero…

La sheriff la sacó de sus pensamientos, -¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?.

Seguía con curiosidad, y a su vez miedo, seguramente esa noche no vería a Regina Mills, vería a Evil queen, y volvería con sus manos rojas y la mirada asesina. Y por primera vez, y quizás no única, deseaba que así fuera. Esos animales crueles y asquerosos merecían lo peor.

-No te lo puedo decir.

Emma se giró y se apoyó en el muro de la terraza, sus codos sostenían todo su peso.

-Y no puedo hacerlo, porque aun no lo sé. Y quizás no lo sabré, hasta que los tenga delante. ¿Tienes a mano los reportajes del periódico?.

Emma de Tierra 2 había guardado todos los artículos donde se hablaba de la muerte de su novia, y del concurso de tatuajes. Concurso el cual, aun habiendo ella ganado se dio por nulo por lo que le pasó a su chica. La imagen de los que habían quedado segundos se veía bajo el artículo. Regina quería quedarse con sus caras. Lo que no quería saber era nada de sus vidas, si eran padres y tenían un perro, para ella tenían que ser simples asesinos, violadores y torturadores.

La gomina alisó su cabello hacia un lado, su cuello tatuado y un collar con cadenas decoraba su busto, era hora de vestirse y maquillarse. Emma de Tierra 2 parecía bien concentrada, hasta sonreía cuando terminaba algo, su mirada había pasado de triste a lo que parecía esperanzadora. Le pintó los ojos negros, difuminados, los labios rojos, la piel algo más pálida y pendientes con calaveras plateadas. Le puso la ropa que llevó cuando pasararon a las semi finales, la otra, desgraciadamente, estaba enterrada bajo tierra con su morena.

Emma había estado tomando una limonada sentada en la terraza, observando el horizonte. Sentía miedo, ¿y si le pasaba algo malo a su amiga?, muchas veces había sentido el mismo miedo, pero el de hoy iba más allá. ¿Sería cómo perder algo que aun no nació?, ¿cómo se perderla sería perder a un futuro amor?. Todo este tema la estaba trastocando, hablando de amor y de Regina, de asesinatos y venganzas y de sueños nublados. En cierta manera se arrepentía de haber venido.

La llamaron y salió de sus pensamientos, al girarse no reconoció a Regina, con su peinado, su maquillaje, los tatuajes, el guante de rejilla y su ropa rockera, con esas leggies de cuero negro, las botas y esa camiseta de rejilla que dejaba ver el sujetador de encaje, tuvo que parpadear.

-¿Eres Regina Mills?.

-Lo soy, pero no la tuya.-, le sonrió.

Emma notó un cosquilleo, _"la tuya"_ , adoró ese comentario; sonrió también observándola de arriba abajo y girando alrededor de ella para ver los tatuajes. Francamente, estaban muy bien hechos, si no les daba el sol de perfil parecían reales.

La morena miró el reloj de pared del salón desde la ventana de la terraza.

-Partiré cuando caiga el sol.

-Partiremos dirás.

-Lo sé, pero confiad en mí, no os acerquéis a más de dos calles.

Lo quería, no por seguridad, ni porque ellos fuesen a verlas, más bien era por no ser vista por las Emmas, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, y lo mismo simplemente les sacaba el corazón y lo aplastaba que les cortaba la cabeza.

Pronto se acercaba la venganza, después conseguirían sus recuerdos y volverían a casa.

 **¡Continuará!**

* * *

No he podido adelantar más, espero que os vaya gustando el tema. ¡Saludetes swens!


	5. Chapter 5

Título: **Tierra 2 Capítulo 5**

Tipo: **Swanqueen**

Llegó el momento, el sol se había ocultado pero aun había luz natural en las calles, ese azul grisáceo que daba aspecto de peligro. Emma de Tierra 2 condujo por delante del local de aquel bigotudo obeso con su coche, confirmando que seguía dentro de la tienda, pasaron lo suficientemente despacio como para poder observar que dentro había dos personas más, -seguramente sean sus camaradas, a estas horas ya no admiten clientes.

La rubia detuvo el coche como lo habían acordado, a la tercera bocacalle, dejando el vehículo aparcado en un pasaje sucio y descuidado adornado con varios grafitis y contenedores que parecía que nadie recogiera.

Regina se dispuso a salir del coche no sin antes mirarse por última vez en el espejo retrovisor, justo antes de salir Emma le agarró el brazo, -ten cuidado-, le suplicó con miedo en sus ojos.

-Que lo tengan ellos de mí-, le sonrió como lo haría Evil queen viendo a Snow White encerrada en una celda.

La observaron alejarse y doblar la esquina, -estoy nerviosa-, le confesó la sheriff sentándose junto a su doble.

-Yo también si te soy sincera.

A unos metros de la puerta Regina se trasladó al interior del local, al pequeño almacén de máquinas de tatuar de repuesto, algunas rotas o pendientes de arreglar. Al otro lado oía al famoso Bruno McKain fardar de cómo había liado a una jovencita de dieciséis años a acostarse con él a cambio de un tatuaje, -qué inocentes son las mujeres, siempre tan fáciles-, rió con sorna. Regina apretó sus puños molesta. Los otros dos compañeros de él le reían las gracias, -el otro día pasó delante de mi coche una pava pelirroja, ahí, buenas tetas, uff tío, me entraron ganas de abrir la puerta de la furgo y meterla dentro.

En ese momento mágicamente Regina hizo bajarse la reja del local y las persianas de los dos ventanales, cerró la puerta e hizo parpadear las luces.

-¿Qué cojones…-, Bruno se levantó, con algo de esfuerzo. Su bigote negro largo por los bordes chorreaba sudor.

Regina golpeó sin querer un envase de plástico y el ruido atrajo a los tres miserables.

-Ahí, suena algo ahí dentro tío-, le señaló al almacén uno de ellos, Lucius, era un tío larguirucho lleno de tatuajes, con el pelo largo y una gran calva arriba.

El almacén se encontraba al otro lado de un pasillo, cuando los tres hombres estaban en la puerta de éste Regina se trasladó al otro lado del pasillo, y así, totalmente a contraluz, su silueta les increpó, -os creéis muy inteligentes dando por hecho que las mujeres no somos más que objetos, ¿verdad?-, sus manos estaban en su cintura y sus pies posados fuertemente en el suelo.

Se giraron asustados, Regina hizo encenderse la luz del pasillo cual película de miedo, mostrándoles su imagen.

-No…, no, no no-, Bruno la miró horrorizado.

-Es Regina Mills, no puede ser-, titubeó Joe, el más bajito.

-¿No la habíais matado?-, les riñó el líder.

Regina se aproximó a ellos lentamente.

-Y así hicieron…-, dijo pausadamente.

El bajito y el larguirucho temblaron, el grandullón se posicionó delante de ellos demostrando una falsa valentía.

-¿Y a qué has venido, a que repitamos la hazaña?.

Buscó las risas de sus amigos, pero estos no dejaban de mirarse entre ellos.

-Tío, si la tipa ésta murió cuando yo la estaba…, de verdad, doy fe, estaba muerta, cadáver-, le susurró Lucius.

-De acuerdo, repitamos la hazaña.-, dijo Regina.

Todos se sorprendieron.

-Pero al revés-, sonrió con malicia. Era una cosa que se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero no tenía la sangre que hacía falta para hacerles lo que le habían hecho a su doble.

-Perdónanos-, le imploró el bajito al imaginarse empalado o algo.

-¿Qué haces tío?-, le golpeó en el hombro Lucius.

Por dentro pedía hacerles daño físico, verse las manos ensangrentadas y sus cuerpos destripados, pero ella ya no era así, su hijo la llamaba Héroe, no iba a llegar a ese nivel, sin embargo quería jugar, causarles miedo, y como sorpresa final, … pagarlo, y había una manera de hacerlo. La ropa que llevaba puesta era de su doble, y de lo que no se había dado cuenta Emma Swan Tierra 2 era de que una de las pulseras que le había puesto a Mills tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre, dedujo que de su pareja, pues era una especie de brazalete de cuero tipo sadomasoquista con pinchos pequeños pero finos, si no te golpeabas con nada no lo sentías, pero si lo hacías se te clavaban en la piel ligeramente. El sudor de la tensión que llevaba la morena cuando estaba en el almacén había disuelto algo de la sangre de su dueña, sangre que se había mezclado con la suya propia con las pequeñas heridas de los pinchitos, y sin esperárselo, allí, entre cuarto paredes y oscuridad había visto todo lo por que había pasado su doble, un resumen de su vida, sonrisas, lágrimas, el sudor en la cama con Emma, tatuajes, comida, y el secuestro, la tortura, y todo lo demás. ¿Qué mejor manera de que paguen esos malnacidos que meterles a ellos en la cabeza lo último que vio y sintió Regina antes de morir?.

Ése iba a ser el plan.

Dejó que se acercaran a ella, que parecían inmutables, seguros de sí mismos. Sí, ya.  
Teleportó a hacia ella un espejo que había colgado de la puerta trasera del almacén, aun medio roto valía. Lo colocó frente a ellos e hizo aparecer las imágenes desde la perspectiva de la fallecida Regina. Con los ojos obligatoriamente abiertos tragaron todo lo que vieron, y en sus cuerpos sintieron el quemazón, las gotas de sudor de ellos caer, el mal olor, la sangre en la boca,.. TODO. El castigo iba a ser ver y sentir eso por muchos, muchos años. Hasta que a ella se le antoje quitarlo, pero antes se habrán vueltos locos, o quizás hasta suicidado. Un favor a la humanidad.

La morena se giró dejando atrás a los tres malvados personajes en el suelo gritando y pidiendo que parasen, una y otra vez. Entonces sonrió teleportándose fuera del local, habían pagado y sus manos no estaban llenas de sangre. Las observó contenta.

Las Emmas no se esperaron verla volver tan pronto. Su mirada era brillante y sonreía extrañamente. Salieron del coche corriendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Te han hecho algo?-, le miraron las manos.

-¿Están vivos?

Apenas la dejaban hablar.

-Parad, parad, parad, vamos a tu casa y os lo cuento todo allí mejor, pero antes que nada, estoy bien-, comentó entrando al coche en la parte de atrás.

Las chicas asintieron inquietas. –Nos tienes intrigadas Regina-, le dijo la tatuadora arrancando el coche, al pasar por delante de la puerta del local vio las rejas cerradas, frunció el ceño.

Tamborileó con el dedo en el volante hasta que aparcaron, todo le ponía nerviosa, los maleantes y que llevase atrás a una doble de su ex pareja, tan idéntica a ella que dolía.

El salón de la casa de Emma desprendía olor a té negro. –Gracias. La morena aceptó la taza humeante que la anfitriona le había dado. Regina las hizo brindar con sendas tazas y algo se derramó en el suelo.

-No importa-, dijo Emma, cuando la alcaldesa hizo el adem de limpiarlo. Desde que salieron del coche la sonrisa de Regina había desaparecido, había estado seria, pensativa. ¿Qué diablos había pasado allí?.

-Regina, necesitamos saber…

-Sí, sí, lo sé.

Se enderezó en el sofá. –Ha pasado algo…, bueno, comienzo desde el principio mejor.

-Mejor-, dijo la tatuadora sentándose en la mesa frente a ella. Emma estaba a su lado en el sofá con las manos entrelazadas y agitadas.

-Me teleporté dentro del local.

-¿Tele qué?.

La morena la miró con los ojos fuera de órbita, ¡había olvidado que esa chica no sabía nada de ella!, era una bruja en un mundo de escépticos, ahora a ver cómo se lo explicaba todo.

-Uff, te haré un resumen.- dijo.

Cuando la tetera estaba acabada Emma de Tierra 2 ya sabía que Regina era bruja, su doble una Salvadora, que tenían un hijo llamado Henry, con esto se quedó paralizada, pues, recordaba que el pequeño que estuvieron a punto de adoptar Regina y ella se llamaba igual. Pero es que ese niño es un autor de no sé que libro y… ; todo le quedaba grande, pero fuera preguntas y sí aceptar la realidad, solo quería llegar al momento en que le dice cómo sufrieron esos indeseables.

-Bien, pues ahí estaban, en el pasillo, dos de ellos asustados, y ese tal Bruno haciéndose el valiente.

-Siempre debía de ser el mejor, el más grande, el primero. Odio su soberbia-, dijo la chica ofuscada.

Regina continuó con su historia, relató el momento brazalete y Emma pensó en que ése era el momento idóneo para decirle por qué habían contactado con ella.

-Tu sangre. Emma necesitamos una gota de ella para intercambiar nuestros recuerdos y así recuperar algo que hemos perdido. Con eso nos servirá.

-Mi sangre y la tuya, ¿eso hará que tú recuerdes…

-No, no, eso nos enlazará del todo, yo sabré todo de ti y tú todo de mí, al menos lo que pase por tu mente, y necesito que te fijes en lo que veas que pasa en una cripta, lo último que recuerdes. ¿Aceptarás?

-Si eso os ayudará, acepto.

-Gracias-, respondió sincera la rubia.

-Lo dejamos para después.

Emma de Tierra 2 asintió, -sí por favor, Regina ¿vas a contarnos qué diablos ha pasado?-, la tatuadora se levantó, Emma estaba apoyada en el respaldo de una de las butacas y como calcos la una de la otra ahí esperaban con los brazos en sus cinturas y los pies inquietos.

-De acuerdo-, las observó. -Ellos han pagado.

-¿Han pagado?, ¿cómo?.

-No los he matado, ya no soy así, pero créeme Emma, esto va a ser peor.

La tatuadora la interrogó con la mirada. Regina desvió su mirada a la sheriff.

-Ha funcionado Emma, fue casual, pero ha funcionado, tengo todos los recuerdos de mi doble aquí - se señaló la cabeza-, precisamente por su sangre.

-¿Pero cómo su sangre si ella…?

La morena se quitó el brazalete. -Esta pulsera que me diste.

-Ah, ella la usaba a veces, cuando se sentía mal, era, ya sabes, bdsm, y si eso le hacía daño en la muñeca ella se sentía mejor consigo misma, es una larga historia.

-No te preocupes, pero fue por ella que he vivido todo lo que vivió tu chica antes de …, bueno, ya sabes, reviví en su piel todo lo que vio, lo que escuchó, lo que olió, lo que sintió, ese miedo y ese dolor atroz, esos gritos y súplicas, todo…

La sheriff la miró apenada, aquello debió de ser duro y áspero. Sintió ganas de reconfortarla, como si a ella misma le hubiese pasado eso pero hubiese sobrevivido.

-Todo eso que viví y sentí, todo aquello intenso y fuerte lo he metido en ellos tres, todo lo que le hicieron va a estar en sus cabezas resonando día y noche sin parar un instante, sus ojos van a verlo, sus oídos a escucharlo, todo lo van a revivir en primera persona hasta que yo quiera. Y bueno, volveremos a nuestra tierra pronto, y desde ahí yo no creo que … -, le guiñó un ojo.

La tatuadora tragó saliva, analizando la situación. No estaban muertos pero aquello iba a ser peor, le valía.

-Avísame cuando los metan al manicomio o si alguno se tira de un puente.

Le apretó el hombro.

La rubia de Tierra 2 le tocó la mano. –Me siento extrañamente reconfortada. Aunque pagaría por verles.

-No hace falta, solo tienes que ir a tu tienda-, rió.

-Me la van a destrozar.

-No creo, los dejé en el suelo revolcándose como cerditos.

A Emma le sorprendió ese vocabulario, esas expresiones, pero más le había sorprendido que no los hubiese matado, estaba claro que ella había cambiado, pero para mejor.

 **¡Continuará!**

* * *

Como he estado en la SuperCon de OUAT de Barcelona estos días ¡me ha sido imposible subir nada! Eso sí, ya habiendo visto a Lana en personita y tan cerca puedo hacer una descripción más precisa de su físico :P

¡Pronto subo el siguiente!


	6. Chapter 6 El final

Título: **Tierra 2 Capítulo 6 EL FINAL**

Tipo: **Swanqueen**

* * *

-Regina, necesito saber una cosa, ahora que recordaste todo lo que había en la mente de tu doble, ¿también recordaste algo de la cripta?.

La morena la miró afirmando con la cabeza y los ojos en blanco. –Casi lo olvido. No sé cómo pude, pero me llenaba más el tema de haber hecho justicia que el que me hayan robado un par de corazones.

-¿Corazones?.

La tatuadora las miró sorprendida, -no sé ni para qué me sorprendo, después de lo que me habéis contado-, se mordió el labio, -aunque parte de mí esperaba que todo fuera por el té que os puse-, se rió levemente, era la primera vez que la oían reír.

Regina sin embargo miró a Emma ahora más seria, el asunto lo merecía.

-¿Y de quiénes eran?-, le preguntó la sheriff.

-No pude verlo bien, no lo sabré hasta que volvamos.

-¿Viste al menos quién fue el ladrón?.

La morena alzó las cejas, -esto es bueno, más vale que te sientes.

Emma ladeó la cabeza, su doble se puso las manos en la cintura, -¿yo también tengo que sentarme?-, Regina rió inconscientemente y negó.

-No, no hace falta.

-Regina, ¿es … quién pienso que puede ser?.

-¿Quién crees que puede ser?.

-Black Fairy.

La morena asintió. -¿Cómo lo sabías?.

-Un pálpito. Después de todo lo que pasó en la Batalla final, y cómo desapareció de aquella manera tan apoteósica dándonos a entender que había muerto…, algo me dijo que no podía haber sido tan fácil, al menos no con ella.

-Lo sé, y aunque encontramos lo que parecía ser su cuerpo, pudo haber sido todo un fraude, a fin de cuentas, fue ella quien creó la Maldición Oscura, el resto para esa mujer es pan comido.

-¿Y para qué puede querer esos corazones?.

-Obvio, cualquier persona de Storybrooke puede estar a sus órdenes, espiarnos por ejemplo; quizás sea gente que esté a nuestro lado, forasteros que ya son conocidos, o vecinos.

-¿Tantos corazones tenías?.

-Tenía más, cuando era la malvada alcaldesa necesitaba "aliados", ya sabes.

Desvió la mirada, aun tenía la espinita de algunas cosas que había hecho en el pasado cuando era villana, como la muerte de Graham, que desearía olvidar.

-Ya no eres ella.- La tranquilizó su amiga. No era ni ella misma en esos momentos, a veces olvidaba que aun estaba caracterizada de su otro yo y se sorprendía al mirarse reflejada en el espejo.

La tatuadora observaba como un partido de tenis a una y a la otra. -¿En serio estáis aquí?.

Ambas chicas la miraron. La alcaldesa se acercó a ella, -sé que todo esto es difícil de entender Emma, pero necesitamos volver a casa.

-¿Ya no queréis mi sangre, chicas vampiro?-, dijo mostrando sus dientes.

La morena se rió, qué ocurrencias. Emma pareció salir de su ensimismamiento, -oh, sí, claro, ya no nos es tan necesario pero yo también quiero recordarlo todo, quizás mis ojos viesen algo que los de Regina no.

Automáticamente la tatuadora estiró su antebrazo ante su doble, -pues toma, aquí la tienes.

Emma lo miró. -No te voy a morder.- Frunció el ceño asombrada.

-Sí, claro-, la chica miró hacia otro lado. Lógicamente bromeaba, pero Emma parecía confusa.

-¿Tienes una aguja a mano?-, le preguntó Regina con compostura.

La rubia la miró, -¿En serio le preguntas a una tatuadora si tiene una aguja?-, se rió poniéndose en pie y al pasar tras Regina le dio un breve cate en la cabeza, ésta se quejó y sonrió.

Emma la miró frunciendo el ceño, -se pasa con las confianzas.

La morena se sorprendió de sobremanera, -¿Emma?, ¿en serio?.-, a veces su amiga decía cosas surrealistas, ¿o había algo detrás?. Su doble volvió con una bandeja de plata con varias agujas sobrepuestas sobre una tela de pana lila.

-Hay de todos los tamaños y grosores.

Aquello empezaba a parecer un mercado de pueblo.

-Una de las finas, por favor-, le dijo Regina con la voz delicada. La artista la miró directamente y sonrió ruborizada. Emma parpadeó varias veces, atónita. _"¿Está ligando con Regina?"_ , pensó.

-Me recuerdas tanto a ella…, no sé si alguna vez habrás perdido a alguien a quien amabas en cuerpo y alma, pero es una jodida mierda.

La morena se rió, -sí, sé lo que es, créeme, lo sé muy bien.-, asentía.

La aguja estaba ya en el dedo índice de la joven y Emma extendió el suyo de la mano izquierda. Otro pinchazo y sendas gotas de sangre se unieron. Emma obtuvo flashes, repetidos, rápidos, otros más lentos, frases, olores, un beso de Regina en el hombro, comida china, la cripta, una película en el cine, manos entrelazadas, tinta negra, la cripta de nuevo, los corazones, Black Fairy, "lo pasaremos bien" en boca de ella, una pluma escribiendo en una página en blanco...

Fin.

-¿Has visto algo nuevo?.

-Creo que Black Fairy tiene el corazón del Autor.

-Pues tenemos que volver a casa ya.

Las chicas se levantaron, -bueno, ha sido un placer Emma-, le dijo Regina a la tatuadora. Ésta titubeó. –Un momento, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?, antes de que os vayáis, por favor-, sonó a súplica.

-Sí, claro.

-Antes de que te cambies de ropa y dejes de ser… mi Regina, ¿tú… - Regina alzó las cejas, -¿dejarías que te diese un beso, de despedida?-, la morena la miró a los ojos y por un segundo a los labios, -cuando mi chica murió no pude despedirme de ella y lo necesito, de verdad, lo necesito para empezar a pasar página.

-Eh…-, Regina miró a Emma. La rubia ladeó la cabeza. _"¿Me está pidiendo permiso a mí?"_ , pensó la sheriff. La morena, inconscientemente esperaba una respuesta, -no pasa nada, Regina-, le dijo con voz suave su Emma y le guiñó un ojo cómplice a lo que Regina reaccionó suspirando. _"No sé por qué he hecho eso, pero que a Emma no le moleste me da seguridad, y a fin de cuentas, es un simple beso"._

-De acuerdo. Perdona mis dudas, es que no me lo esperaba, ya me entiendes.

Estaba claramente nerviosa. _"Si no están juntas poco les falta, esa química la he visto antes, y muy de cerca…"_ , pensó la tatuadora que sonrió mirándola con cariño mientras se aproximaba a ella. Emma Swan se giró incómoda, verse a ella misma besando a Regina le ... ¿le qué?, ¿causaba interés?, ¿curiosidad?, ¿excitaba?, ¿ruborizaba?. Quizás un poco de todo. No pudo, sin embargo, evitar ver el reflejo de ellas en la pantalla plana del televisor, su doble se estaba acercando a su amiga, le estaba rodeando la cintura con su brazo y pausadamente estaba acortando distancias. Desde el reflejo podía imaginar fácilmente a aquella pareja de mujeres que se rompió cuando faltó una pero que aun estaba fuertemente enlazada, como ella esperaba estarlo alguna vez con alguien que la quisiera del mismo modo en que ella sabía querer, darlo todo y no pedir más de lo que se da.

El reflejo era difuso y no pudo negarse a sí misma que quería verlo; así que se giró en silencio y ante sí observó a Emma besando a Regina con una delicadeza excepcional, como con temor a que se rompiera, sus labios saboreando los de ella, rojizos, perfectos. Pequeños mordiscos y el beso era más profundo, con la mano de la tatuadora en su barbilla, podía ver que aquello era más que un beso común, resquicios de lenguas y breves sonrisas. Los ojos de Emma de Tierra 2, aun cerrados, dejaban caer agua amarga, junto a su ceño fruncido. La sheriff empatizó, sintió cómo si ella hubiese perdido a alguien importante y sin quererlo compartió esas lágrimas en silencio, junto a un cosquilleo en el estómago.

La rubia se separó y abrazó con fuerza a Regina, acunándola y oliéndola.

–Gracias, gracias, gracias-, su voz era un sonido roto; se separaron con pesar, -nunca la voy a olvidar, se fue parte de mí con ella esa noche-, comentó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza por debajo de su cabello. Los tatuajes de su cuello estaban regados en las lágrimas de quien la había besado, y Regina estaba en una batalla interna por no llorar también, hasta que miró a Emma, su Emma Swan, cuyos ojos habían caído en la telaraña del dolor del prójimo.

-Ahora toca ser fuerte y a seguir adelante-, la joven muchacha cogió aire, -eso espero.

Regina le apretó el brazo mientras se secaba una lágrima, -Y cuando quieras venir a Tierra 1, serás bienvenida-, era consciente de que eso sería complicado y no sabría si quiera si podrían estar en contacto desde Tierras distintas, pero quería reconfortarla, y así de camino relajarse, ese beso había sido especial, perfecto, lleno de amor y dolor, de cercanía y de extrañeza, era algo, con lo que en algún momento había fantaseado, pero no con esa Emma Swan.

Acompañaron a la chica a su cuarto, donde tenía guardada la vestimenta que llevaba Regina al llegar, -aquí está tu ropa.

Se la entregó ante la mirada analítica de ellas, que ensimismadas observaban esa estancia, con cama de matrimonio, paredes rojinegras y siluetas de algunos gatos; aquel cuarto tan moderno y acogedor había visto el amor, la felicidad y el sexo de dos mujeres que estaban hechas la una para la otra. Instintivamente Regina miró de soslayo a Emma, y ésta hizo lo propio con ella. _"La verdadera felicidad existe, sólo hay que saber verla",_ meditó la rubia sheriff de Storybrooke.

La alcaldesa se cambió de ropa, no obstante, cómo ya le había avisado la anfitriona, aun tendría los tatuajes, tardaría en perderlos, pero a Emma le gustó como le quedaban bajo aquella elegante ropa negra.

La despedida fue rápida, y Emma se incomodó en el abrazo que le dio su otro yo, -cuídala y apréciala-, le susurró al oído, Emma se quedó pensativa. –Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Tal y como esperaban, el portal, invisible como se quedó, seguía abierto en aquel solitario callejón, al acercarse a él Regina colocó la palma de su mano en vertical y éste se mostró, dejando ver en él la biblioteca de Storybrooke.

-Volvemos a casa-, le dijo la morena.

-Eso parece-, Emma sonrió escuetamente, aun tenía en la mente aquel consejo de la tatuadora.

Y por fin pisaron tierra firme, el libro se cerró sólo y el reloj marcó las dos de la mañana, la luz de las anaranjadas farolas entraba por las múltiples ventanas.

-Es tarde. ¿Podrás dormir?.

-No creo-, respondió Regina más seria recogiendo el libro del suelo.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?.

-Ir a visitar al Autor.

-¿Y sí nos tiene preparada una trampa?.

-No tiene por qué si no sabe que sospechamos de ella.

Regina se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca pero ésta estaba cerrada.

-¿Crees que Black Fairy querría tener control sobre el Autor para cambiar el futuro?

-Sea para lo que sea ya no importa, el actual Autor es Henry.

-¿Y el otro corazón?, no sabemos a quien pertenece.

-Sospecho de quién puede ser.

Emma la interrogó con la mirada y sus manos en su cintura, por debajo de su chaqueta vaquera.

-Fácil, sabes que la entrada a mi prisión subterránea donde tengo al Autor la vigila la recepcionista, si ella ve algo que está fuera de sitio inmediatamente suena una alarma mágica que me avisa, si tiene control sobre ella tiene control sobre la prisión.

Los ojos de Emma se sobresaltaron.

-Mi idea inicial es ir de frente, hablamos con mi recepcionista y la hacemos venir, a fin de cuentas quien estará detrás de ella es Black Fairy.

-¿Y si se presenta y vuelve a borrarnos los recuerdos?.

-Iremos preparadas esta vez.

-¿Tienes un hechizo o poción que pueda hacernos de escudo?.

-Tengo algo mejor, un hechizo de reflejo. Si ella nos quiere borrar la memoria se la borrará ella, si ella nos quiere hacer daño, se lo hará a ella.

-Regina, me sorprendes, ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas y por qué no las conozco yo?.

La morena se rió.

-Tengo que tener un as bajo la manga sheriff.

Pasó por su lado y le tocó el hombro, la chica sintió un escalofrío y el deseo de sentir más. Giró el rostro para verla, su mirada se distrajo en sus curvas de la baja espalda. –Vamos, Swan, deja de mirarme el trasero y acompáñame.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas decoraron su rostro mientras aceptaba la mano que le ofrecía Regina, para teletransportarse juntas.

 **Prisión subterránea de la alcaldesa**

Como siempre que Regina bajaba le atendía la recepcionista de aspecto de enfermera, cuando la vio aparecer sonrió con malicia, -¿Necesita algo, su majestad?.

La morena alzó una ceja, ella nunca hablaba, y lo hacía de forma escueta, estaba claro que Black Fairy se encontraba tras sus palabras.

-Sí, quiero ver a alguien, pero antes que nada, gracias por estar aquí.

La recepcionista pareció en stand by, -Lo que usted necesite mi señora.

La morena miró a Emma que se encontraba agazapada tras una columna y le dio una señal, ésta se abalanzó sobre la mujer y la inmovilizó en el suelo.

-¡Vamos, ven!-, gritó la rubia, -si eres lo suficiente valiente, Black Fai…

-Vaya, vaya, y os tachaba de inocentes.

El hada negra apareció frente a ellas con el corazón de la recepcionista enfermera en su mano y en la otra mano el corazón del Autor.

-Cómo os cargáis la diversión.

-¿Por qué no estás muerta?-, le preguntó Emma con rabia.

-Porque soy la más poderosa semi inmortal, hada de todos los tiempos, ¿qué esperabas chiquilla?.

-No la infravalores-, la frenó Regina.

-Oh, habla la guarda espaldas de la Salvadora.

Regina se dispuso a hacer una bola de fuego pero el hada negra la lanzó contra la pared, -¡Regina!, ¿estás bien?-, le preguntó la rubia mientras conseguía ponerle las esposas a la recepcionista y atarla a una mesa.

-Estoy bien-, respondió poniéndose en pie sacudiéndose el polvo de la pared que le había manchado la ropa.

-¿Dónde está?.

La villana había desaparecido.

Observando el alrededor fueron corriendo a la habitación del Autor.

-Muy buenas-, respondió el hombre con malicia girándose despacio.

-¿Dónde está ella?.-, se le acercó feroz.

Regina detuvo a Emma cogiéndola del brazo, -aquí mismo. - Respondió el Hada, apareciendo tras ellas, cerrando la puerta de la habitación mágicamente y con el corazón en la mano del Autor, hizo que éste las atacara.

Con el Autor encima y Regina viéndose expuesta, pues su magia se evaporaba al usarla, Emma agarró al Autor y lo chocó contra Black Fairy haciendo que a ésta se le cayese el corazón.

-¡Vamos ahora!.

Regina agarró su corazón y se lo devolvió al pecho, el Autor recobró su voluntad.

-Pero… pero…-, titubeó la malvada villana. La Hada Negra, con el orgullo roto pasó de la magia y golpeó a Emma en la cara con su puño, a lo que Regina respondió con otro golpe hacia ella, totalmente inesperado, que hizo que ésta se mareara y entonces Regina utilizó por fin el hechizo de reflejo. Ahora deseó que le intentase agredir de nuevo. -¿Sabes qué?-, la amenazó la malvada Fairy, -ése golpe va a ser el último que des en tu vida.

-Oh, que miedo-, dijo Regina.

La bruja alada le lanzó un conjuro que se revirtió e hizo envolverse a ella misma en humo negro, un humo que la estaba deshaciendo, -pero…, ¡no puede estar pasando esto!

-¿Decías?-, dijo Regina acercándose a ella con las manos en su cintura y sonriendo victoriosa.

-¿Cómo…?, no puede ser-, Black Fairy estaba desapareciendo desde los pies a la cabeza.

-¿Dónde pensabas mandarme?.

La mirada del hada era gélida. –Me las vas a pag…

El humo se evaporó dejando tras él, en el suelo el corazón de la recepcionista.

-Al menos tuvo el detalle-, la morena se agachó a recogerlo y miró a Emma que se estaba tocando la mejilla.

-¿Estás bien?-, se aproximó y le tocó la mejilla. –No es nada, soy dura de roer-, le dijo la rubia evitando mirarla. No esperaba esa cercanía.

-Bueno, supongo que entenderéis que todo esto no ha sido culpa mía.

Ambas mujeres lo miraron con pena. -¿Sabes qué?, Autor, te concedo la libertad.

-¿En serio?, ¿estoy libre?.

La alcaldesa asintió abriéndole la puerta del cuarto. Cuando éste salió Emma la miró sonriente, -la alcaldesa se ha vuelto menos severa…

-Para algunas cosas-, le miró los labios.

Tras devolverle el corazón a la recepcionista salieron a la calle y se dieron cuenta de que el sol estaba comenzando a salir.

-Bueno, y ahora que todo ha terminado, ¿no tienes curiosidad por visitar otras Tierras?-, le preguntó Regina observando el cielo.

-Mucha-, la sheriff sonrió ampliamente, -¿Y sí miramos que tal nos va en… Tierra 3?-, sugirió la alcaldesa.

-Ya estás tardando.

Desayunaron unos bollos camino a la cripta. Ya tenían dominado el viaje de ida, de vuelta y cómo localizarse. No tuvieron que echar más de tres horas en aquella ciudad para encontrar a sus otras dobles, una mansión de alto estandin, un Mercedes negro en la puerta y una Regina elegante y de caché saliendo de él, por el lado del copiloto el chofer le abría la puerta a Killian Hook, sin barba, con el pelo repeinado y engominado y un traje de millones de dólares, la morena, que llevaba el pelo largo recogido en un moño le estaba tratando de decir algo importante y éste la ignoraba. En la puerta de la mansión una chica vestida con camisa blanca, pantalón negro y chaquetilla negra de aspecto de camarera le daba la bienvenida a Regina Mills, se trataba de la doble de Emma Swan.

-¿Soy tu criada?.-, le preguntó Emma de Tierra 1 a Regina. La morena sonrió.

Emma de Tierra 3 le ofreció una copa de vino dejándola entrar a la mansión.

-¿Ves Killian?, al menos mi asistente sabe que existo y se preocupa por mí.

-Quiero ver cómo sigue esto-, susurró Regina haciendo a Emma seguirla arbustos atrás, hasta poder seguir la conversación en el hall a través de un ventanal.

-No sé por qué sigues esta farsa Hook-, le dijo Regina al emperifollado hombre, aquí no pirata.

-Mi madre quería que me casara y tú fuiste la elegida, siéntete afortunada.

-¿Afortunada?, ¿de qué?, ¿de que me hicieses dejar mi trabajo en San Francisco?, ¿de que dejase mi puesto de abogada de oficio de mujeres sin recursos para ser ahora la abogada de un ricachón que defrauda al estado?.

La asistente, de pelo recogido, se aproximó a la puerta que daba a la cocina para cerrarla con cautela y dejarles intimidad, no sin antes mirar a Regina intensamente. Cuando la puerta se cerró Emma miró por la ventana, aun recordaba aquella vez en que sintió por primera vez que esa mujer merecía a alguien que velase por ella. Aquel tropiezo tardío de ella, cargada de bolsas de Channel y Carolina Herrera y cómo le sonrió cuando le ayudó a recogerlas amablemente, era su primer día en aquella mansión, y ella le invitó a una copa al terminar su jornada, la había acompañado a la habitación, y le había traído aquella copa de agua mientras su marido se hinchaba a vino mientras fumaba puros en la terraza hablando por ordenador con un amigo.

Regina lo dio todo por perdido y subió a la planta alta. Emma de Tierra 1 miró a Regina, -¿Y ahora qué hacemos?.

-Subir-, sonrió.

Se teleportaron con cautela y vieron como la asistente ascendía escaleras arriba con disimulo.

-No sé qué hacer para que acepte mi solicitud de divorcio, Emma.

-Puede sonar cruel, pero… si lo pillases con otra mujer en la cama no haría falta conformidad con ambas partes; si decides planearlo yo lo haría por ti.

-¿Te acostarías con Killian por ayudarme?, no puedo permitir eso, no te lo mereces.

En este mundo también Emma era lesbiana, cien por cien.

-Ni te merezco a ti, y aquí estás conmigo, haciéndome feliz cada vez que veo tu sonrisa.

-Oh, Em, querida, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?, eres la mejor-, la abrazó por el cuello y estuvieron varios segundos disfrutando del calor que le daba la una a la otra, la intimidad, la confianza; al separarse se dieron un pico.

-Piensa que al menos con ese trabajo que te dio pudiste costear la operación de tu madre y ahora está bien.

-Lo sé. De otra forma no hubiese aceptado todo esto. Pero si vuelvo atrás, lo volvería a hacer, porque de no haber aceptado este matrimonio falso no te habría conocido, y eres lo más importante que me ha pasado.

-Oh, qué bonito-, puso el punto tierno Regina.

-¿En todas las Tierras estamos juntas?-, se preguntó Emma, dejándose de romanticismos.

-En todas no-, Regina la miró de reojo.

–Quizás será porque tú no quieres…-, le respondió divertida la rubia mas con el corazón a mil por hora, no, no había pensando la respuesta, es más, es que había pensado en voz alta, Regina rió.

-Ah, claro, yo. Siempre yo.

Miradas cómplices y relajación.

-Y no es justo…-cambiaron de habitación, -tú ya me has besado pero yo a ti no.

-¿Yo a ti sí y tú a mi no?, ¿y a quién besaba TU doble?.

-Pero ella no era yo.

-Lo eras.

-Pero no yo-, enfatizó, sin darse cuenta que estaban cada vez más cerca de ella.

-Bueno…, eso se puede arreglar-, le susurró Regina a sus labios.

-Estás tardando…-, los labios de Regina omitieron el resto. Era algo que ambas necesitaban y no eran conscientes, después de tantos sentimientos a flor de piel, de dramas, parejas rotas, lágrimas y tanto amor, puro y de verdad, se dieron cuenta de que a quien tenían al lado era quien llevaban buscando años. El beso fue tierno y sincero, curioso y único, _"qué labios tan suaves",_ pensó Emma mientras estiraba los brazos para envolverla en ellos, sin dejar que se escapara, cuidándola, como le dijo su doble.

Volvieron a casa con la sensación de dejarse parte de ellas en otros mundos, pero a su vez, más completas, ahora juntas, ya no serían sólo amigas o familia, ahora compartirían lo que sus otras yos compartían, amor, por una misma y por la otra, felices, como debía ser.

 **FIN**

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado el final!, ¡gracias por seguirme!**


End file.
